Most conventional polishing compositions for leather or shoes are made by blending and melting wax with an organic solvent (e.g. alkanes). However, because of the flammability of the organic solvent, the manufacturing processes of these conventional polishing compositions are potentially dangerous and are capable of becoming harmful for the health of the operators. The organic solvents that escape from the manufacturing location of the polishing compositions during the manufacturing process also results in air pollution problems in the manufacturing area. Hence, an organic polishing composition without organic solvent is highly demanded in today's market.
In addition, most conventional polishing compositions are not convenient for use because fierce rubbing and frequent buffing is necessary to form the shining film. The films of conventional polishing composition phases out as organic solvents vaporize. To maintain the luster of the films, pigments sometimes are added into the conventional polishing compositions (or pastes) to enhance shining effect or colors of the conventional polishing compositions for leather. However, the cost of polishing compositions (or pastes) increases and the color difference between the color of the original leather and that which the pigment generates also increases.
Recently, liquid polishing compositions for leathers (shoes) were invented, but organic solvents are still the major solvents used for diluting liquid polishing compositions. As mentioned above, air pollution problems and flammable danger are still the major drawbacks of these liquid-polishing compositions. Besides, the gloss of the films formed from these liquid polishing compositions strongly depends on the concentration of wax in the liquid polishing composition. In liquid polishing compositions for spray coating or brush coating, the concentration of wax is diluted to a low concentration to facilitate coating. Consequently, the gloss of the films formed from liquid polishing composition fades a lot.
To improve the lost gloss of the films formed from liquid polishing composition with low concentration of wax, some resins or ethers are added into the polishing composition. But these resins or ethers will enhance the aging, peeling and hardening effect that is caused by organic solvent on leather (or shoes). Therefore, a safe polishing composition that will obtain high quality and lasting effect is in high demand.